Rubba Dubb Dubb
by Unique Fantasy
Summary: Naughty little snippet: What happens when Juvia is having some special "alone time" and Gray happends to show up. Established Relationship I own nothing...


Juvia hated when Gray worked the night shift. But she loved the privacy that came with it. Sure she was lonely, but a nice bath could make her forget that for a while.

The whole room was steamy, the light dimmed, soft music played in the background. It the perfect setting for her relaxing bath. Hair piled up in a messy bun, she climbed into her waiting bath.

Juvia didn't hear him come in, her head resting on the edge of the tub with her eyes squeezed shut. Her hand worked the slim blue toy into her core slowly, almost teasingly. Gray almost missed the movement hidden underneath all of the bubbles, but the moan that slipped through her lips brought his attention snapping back. He watched, not making a sound as Juvia arched her back, lost in the pleasure she was giving herself. She bit her lower lip and Gray started to take off his shirt. He wasn't going to just stand around and watch. Well, he might do a little watching.

"I hate to interrupt…" He spoke softly, finally alerting her to his presence. She sat upright immediately, face turning a bright red.

"Gray-sama?!… Juvia wasn't… Your home early!" She squeaked, flustered at being caught by her boyfriend.

"You don't have to stop." Gray gave her a cocky smile as he undid his belt. Stepping up next to the tub, he could easily see down past the suds to where she clenched her knees together.

"But…" She sank further down into the water.

"You want… to watch?" Juvia felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Gray-sama had actually caught her… she couldn't even finish the thought. And now he wanted her to continue while he watched. Through the fog of embarrassment came a warm tightening in her stomach.

"Please." Gray looked down at her, his eyes dark with lust. A tingle ran up Juvia's spine and she chewed her lower lip.

"If that's what Gray-Sama wants." She whispered, setting up slightly. The waterproof vibrator disappeared into her little by little as Juvia hesitantly started again, not able to meet his eyes without blushing. She felt his hand on her knees, pushing them apart so he could get a clear view of her working the toy in and out of herself.

"Juvia." He called to her softly. When she looked back up at him, her jaw dropped with a slight gasp. He was still standing at the end of the tub, but he was no longer clothed and he was stroking his fully hard erection as he watched her. Her breathing skipped a beat, and she clenched tight around the toy inside her. She couldn't seem to look away from him, the rhythm her wrist created increasing with each gasping breath. She could feel the pressure building, and his name was whispered over and over as she was drawing closer.

"Stop." His voice almost broke, her eyes grew wide and she froze.

"Gray -sama?" She questioned, not sure why he told her to stop when she was almost there. Gray quickly climbed into the tub, one hand braced on the edge as he leaned over her. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss that made her head dizzy, his other hand dropped to between her legs.

"I want to be the one to make you cum." Gray groaned into her neck. He pushed aside her hand, taking the toy and waited. Juvia brought her hands up, wrapping them around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Only to break away to moan as he pushed the vibrator back inside her. He followed the same pattern she had used to pleasure herself, pressing kisses into her neck and shoulders. Arching her hips, Juvia wanted more. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, to pull him closer, to feel more.

"Gray- sama!" She moaned as he moved his kisses further down, across the top of her breasts. Her head fell back against the edge, a few blue curls escaping, only to stick to her damp skin.

"Gray -sama… It's..." She pleaded, as he got faster, her center clenching.

"It's not enough. Juvia wants more!" She practically screamed, as she pulled him closer.

"More?" He smirked, biting gently at her collar bone.

"Yes! Juvia wants you." She squirmed against him.

"Well. If that's what Juvia wants." The toy now lying forgotten at the bottom of the tub, Gray pulled Juvia's hips up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He entered her easily, with one solid thrust that had her crying out in pure pleasure. There was no more slow and teasing pace; neither one of them willing to settle for anything less than the quick, deep thrusts. Water was splashing out of the tub each time he drove back into her. Hands gripping his upper arms tightly, Juvia arched her back, high moans and gasps the only noises she was able to make.

"Cum for me Juvia." Gray groaned, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. His words seemed to break the dam that was holding back the pressure, and Juvia forgot how to breath properly. Pleasure raced through her body, pulling every muscle taut before letting go suddenly. Gray stilled above her, her release causing him to finish right after her. Juvia ran soothing hands up and down his back lightly, which was not easy when her elbows felt like the bones had turned to rubber. He set up slightly, looking down at her.

"Sorry I ruined you bath." He apologized with a grin, smoothing a damp curl from her forehead.

"You did not ruin anything." Juvia reassured him, a satisfied smile on her face.

"In fact. Juvia thinks you made it even better."


End file.
